Sunday Afternoon
by Soldier-albino
Summary: Arthur is enjoying his little day off in America. Reading on a bench in a park with this weather, it's just so delightful. Just as Arthur thinks his day is going to be perfect he hears someone yell from the other side of the road, Alfred. Will his day be as normal as he thought it'd be?


It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and bees were buzzing. This day couldn't have been better. Arthur was reading a book in the park. He loved sunny days like this. That was one of the many things he loved about America. And just as his day seemed to be perfect…

"Hey dude!"

 _Not this again._ Arthur acted like he didn't notice Alfred screaming from the other side of the road and just continued reading his book.

"Hey Arthur! Over here!"

"What!?"

Alfred walked to Arthur.

"What cha doin'?"

"Reading you bloody git."

"Hmhmmm… so… wanna do something fun this afternoon?"

"No thanks."

"Awww… Why not?"

"Because I'm busy reading right now."

"But I totally thought of something awesome to do! Please?"

"And what would that be?"

"That's a surprise."

Alfred looked really excited. Arthur sighed.

"Okay…"

"Alright! K, this way!"

Alfred took Arthur by his arm and Arthur blushed. _What the bloody hell is Alfred planning to do? I took one day of today to get away from all my busy work and was relaxing a bit and then he shows up! Oh well, being with Alfred can be… fun… sometimes. Not that I really like being with him or something. No, of course not! Anyway, I agreed coming with him now and maybe he really has something fun in mind._ "

…

"A café? Really?"

"Yeah! I figured you maybe wanted something to drink, so I'll treat you on a cup of tea with some cake or something."

"I guess that sounds nice…"

"But it's not the only thing that I had in mind."

"What's the other thing?"

"That's a surprise too of course!"

"… Of course…"

…

"Did you enjoy your tea?"

"Yes…"

"Great!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"Wait, aren't we walking to the stores"

"Maybe…"

Arthur and Alfred walked into a store.

"Alfred? Are we seriously going to buy clothes?"

"I just wanted you to try some other clothes than your usual clothing."

"What? You want me to try one of THESE clothes on?! What's wrong with my clothes? You bloody wanker!"

"Nothing! But you always wear the same kind of clothes and I just want to see you in something different."

"Like hell I would do that!"

"Aw please Arthur!"

"No."

"Please!"

"NO!"

"If you try one of these clothes on, I'll try a suit."

"Seriously?"

"Y-yeah…"

"… alright. But I'm only TRYING them on."

"Got it!"

…

"I-I don't like this…"

Arthur was wearing jeans with sneakers, a sweater, sunglasses and a beanie. Alfred bursted out in laughter.

"And what are you laughing at?! You're the one that wanted me to try this on! Idiot!"

"I'm sorry, I-I just-"

Alfred continued laughing.

"Well, I'm going to put this off again."

"No wait! I think it looks great on you! It's just that-"

"IF YOU THINK THIS LOOKS SO GREAT ON ME THEN WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?"

"You put them on wrong."

He laughed again.

"… what?"

"The sunglasses and the beanie. You put them on wrong."

"… seriously?"

"Yes. Wait, let me help you. Uhhh… There!"

"So you're supposed to put them on like this huh?"

"Yeah, sorry I laughed like that."

"No, I get it now."

"So, are you going to change again or should I buy it for you?"

"How do you mean 'buy it for you'?"

"Well, I would be happy to buy it for you, although I know you don't want to. But if you'd have these clothes and I buy a suit, we could dress up like that every once in a while. You know, just for fun."

"Maybe… But that would mean that I'd buy a suit for you right?"

"I guess so."

"Alright. Let's do it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I really want you to have a suit and… you said it looked good on me…"

"Yeah! Alright, let's look for a suit then!"

…

"You changed yet?"

"No! I don't know how these damn things work!"

"It's just a suit Alfred. How difficult can it be? Just come out, I'll help you."

"…"

"… That is NOT how you put on a suit."

"I KNOW I told you I didn't know how these things work!"

"How did you even put it on like this? This is fucking impossible!"

"I don't know! Just help me already!"

…

"So THIS is how you put a suit on huh?"

"Yes. What do you think of it?"

"…"

"Well?"

"… This looks fucking stupid… How can you even wear these all day?"

"WHAT?!"

"Here, look. This is weird."

"No, it's not!"

"What do you think of it then?"

"I… I-uhh… I think it looks… nice on… you…"

Arthur turned red.

"R-really?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Well, thanks."

"I know we promised to buy these clothes, but you really don't have to…"

"Why not? Then you would be the only one who'd have them. Don't you think that's unfair to you? Plus, I don't mind having to wear them sometimes, not if you wear them too."

"But don't you just feel… more comfortable in your usual clothes?"

"Okay, what's wrong Arthur?"

"What do you mean 'What's wrong?'? Nothing's wrong."

"Yes, there's clearly something wrong. Come on, you can tell me."

"… It's just that… it brings back old memories…"

"Ohhh… yeah… I guess you're right…"

"That's why it may be better if you didn't wear that…"

"But, you've always wanted me to dress like this, and so this could also make you happy, right?"

"Maybe…"

"And if you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Really?"

"Just stop thinking about the past and focus on now."

"… Alright... I'll buy it for you."

"Awesome!"

…

"So, did we do everything you had in mind today?"

"No."

Alfred had a little smirk on his face. Arthur knew Alfred was up to something, but what? It'd better not be something stupid or awkward, or going out for dinner at the Mc Donald's.

"It's a surprise again, isn't it?"

"Yup."

Arthur sighed.

"It's almost dinnertime. So I do want to eat something soon."

"Yeah, yeah. Just be patient K?"

Arthur and Alfred walked till they were in the center of the city. There were a lot of restaurants there. There was also a Mc Donald's.

"Let me guess, we're going to eat at the Mc Donald's."

"No."

"W-what? No? Where are we eating then? At the KFC or something?"

"Geez Arthur. You think I only eat hamburgers?"

"Well, not really. But you love them, right?"

"Yes, but now I'm going out with you."

This made Arthur blush. They went into a chic restaurant and took a seat.

"My treat."

"Wow Alfred, that's really nice of you, but you really don't have to. This restaurant is quite expensive."

"Yes, I know. But I'm taking YOU somewhere, so it's my treat."

"Okay, if you say so. Thank you."

"Your welcome. So… what do you want to eat?"

"Let's see… I'll take the… Ehh… Wh-"

 _Wait, this is FRENCH! No way I'm eating French! Although… Alfred did take me here…_

"Something wrong?"

"N-no! It's just that, this restaurant is French and… well…"

"Oh, right. You don't like French food, or rather, ANYTHING French…"

"Uhm…"

"Doesn't matter. We'll eat somewhere else."

"N-no! I'll find something here."

"No, it's fine. Come on, let's find some other restaurant."

Alfred took Arthur outside. Arthur felt really stupid right now. Alfred took him took an actual restaurant, not the Mc Donald's or anything and he starts complaining about it being French.

"Let's eat here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! You love it right?"

"Yes, I do, but others seem to think different about it…"

"But this is a restaurant! It can't be THAT bad now can it?"

"No…"

 _He really wants to go to a British restaurant? But… why a British restaurant? Most people don't seem to like British food for some reason I don't understand. And they most certainly don't want me to cook, although I think there's nothing wrong with my food._ They went inside and sat at a table.

"So, what are you going to eat?"

"I'll have… fish and chips."

"K then I'll have the same. Waiter! We'd like to order something!"

 _Alfred's been really nice to me today. We even didn't argue today! If only this would happen more often…_

…

"Finally! Food!"

"We only waited for about half an hour…"

"That is wayyy too long. If you order something at the Mc Donald's, you only have to wait for three minutes or so. This seemed like forever!"

"Yeah, but this food is better than the Mc Donald's…"

"We'll see about that."

Alfred started eating.

"This is… actually pretty good! Way better than your f-"

"WHAT?!"

"Way better than your French… food?"

"My French food?"

"Y-yeah?"

Alfred started drinking some of his coke.

"Uhg… whatever…"

Arthur also started eating.

"Wow! This IS good. Whoever the chef is, he's good! Or she of course."

"Ohonhonhon~ Merci beaucoup!"

"What the-! Francis!"

"Oui, Arthur."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here frog!"

"Cooking of course. I made your food."

"Why are YOU cooking here?"

"Because I had to. I was cooking at this gorgeous French restaurant, but this restaurant missed one chef so they asked if one of us could sook here for one night. Of course I got chosen…"

"Oh THAT'S why I liked this food…"

"ALFRED!"

"Uhm… I mean… Not because of THAT heheh…"

Arthur raised a brow.

"Anyway, I'm going back to the kitchen. Au revoir mes amis!"

"Blood wanker…"

"Aww come on Arthur, don't jet this ruin this evening… Just eat your food. Just because Francis made it doesn't mean you shouldn't eat it."

"I suppose you're right…"

…

"That tasted well! Don't you think so Arthur?"

"Whatever…"

"Well, I thought it tasted really good. Maybe even better than the Mc Donald's!"

"Hey, I should be going. It's getting late."

"Aww… really? But I had one last thing in mind."

"…"

"It's gonna be great I promise!"

Arthur sighed.

"Okay, I'll come with you."

"Sweet!"

…

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"But we're back at the park!"

"Don't be so impatient."

They walked a bit further. They went through the park, passed a little fountain, went past the closed cafes, towards a hill. It was a pretty big hill, so they had to climb a few stairs.

"Alfred, can we take a break here?"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Seriously?"

"Do you know how many stairs this thing has?! You bloody wanker!"

"Alright, alright, we'll take a short break then."

"Seriously Alfred, what could possibly be worth up there having to climb all these bloody stairs?"

"Just you wait…"

"Uhg… anyway, we can continue now."

Alfred and Arthur got up the hill. Arthur was tired again.

"Okay, so… What are we supposed to do here? There's nothing here!"

"That's what you see. I see a beautiful spot there on the grass."

"… And…"

"We can lay down there, looking at the stars together. I thought it'd be very romant- uhh FUN! Yeah, that."

"if you say so…"

They lay down on the grass and looked at the beautiful night sky. They had a wonderful view of the city with all its skyscrapers and other large buildings. Arthur actually enjoyed this. Having some quiet time with Alfred just looking at the stars.

"You wanna go home or...?"

"No, I want to stay here a bit longer, if you don't mind."

"N-no! O-of course not!"

 _What is wrong with Alfred? He's acting so nervous and strange… Maybe he's just tired or something._

"Oh look Arthur! A falling star! Quick! Make a wish!"

"Uh… okay. But I don't really know what to wish for…"

 _After all, my wish has already come true, having to spend such a lovely day with my boyfr- WHAT? No, it's not like that! Not at all! Having to spend such a lovely day with Alfred! Y-yeah, that's what I meant! No-not the… other thing… Anyway, that doesn't matter now._ Arthur blushed a bit.

"You can make a wish."

"Really? AWESOME!"

Alfred closed his eyes and thought of the one thing he wanted so bad.

"It's been a lovely day Alfred, I really enjoyed it!"

"Y-you did? W-well, that's great to hear!"

Alfred let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"Anyway, I really should be going now. Thank you again, for today. We should really do this more often!"

Arthur walked away but Alfred quickly grabbed his hand.

"WAIT!"

"What the…"

They both had a very dark blush on their cheeks.

"I-I mean… I had one last thing to ask you… It was actually the main reason why I took you here…"

"What is it?"

"Uhmm… well… you see… I…"

Now things really got uncomfortable. Alfred just couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Yes?"

"Uhh… I know this is very sudden and all, but… Doyouwannabemyboyfriend?"

"What?"

Alfred looked away.

"I-"

"Just forget it. Forget what I said."

Alfred ran away.

"Wait! Alfred!"

Arthur came after him.  
"Please wait! Alfred!"

Alfred stopped running and turned around. His whole face was covered in tears.

"Y-your…"

"I'm so sorry Arthur. I just… couldn't help it… I just love you so much I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. The love I felt… for you…"

"I…"

"Just leave me alone, please…"

"I-I love you too!"

"… What?"

"I love you too, Alfred. I love you!"

"Wait really?"

"Yes…"

Arthur turned red.

"Actually, I've loved you for a very long time now, but every time I thought of it, I thought it wasn't real. So I… and then… seeing you like this… all because of me…"

Now Arthur cried.

"Shh… It's okay Arthur… It's okay…."

Alfred cried too now. Not because of sadness, but because he was just so happy Arthur loved him back. His wish came true. He planned on telling Arthur for so long and now he finally did it. He held Arthur close to him while nuzzling in his hair. Arthur couldn't stop crying because of all the emotions that overcame him.

"I love you Arthur."

Arthur wiped away some tears and looked up into Alfred's beautiful blue eyes.

"And I love you Alfred."


End file.
